The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of fabrication thereof, an electronic module, and an electronic instrument.
In chip-on-film (COF) packaging, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate. Since the substrate and the semiconductor chip have different coefficients of thermal expansion, stress is generated in connective portions between leads formed on the substrate and electrodes of the semiconductor chip. Since fine leads are easily broken by stress, it is required to prevent such a situation.